Two of Kind
by Energy-Girl
Summary: Oh crud! Skulker's hunting down Sora AND Danny. But soon, Skulker's fate is in the hands of...KAYLA!
1. Just a game

_Original Character Bio;_

_Name: Sora Geyst_

_On-line game name: Desert Phantome_

_Age: 14_

_Height: 5 foot, 8 inches_

_Race: Inuit/Japanese/Filipino/German, Human-ghost hybrid_

_Eye Color (Non-ghost): Sapphire Blue, alomond-shaped_

_Hair Color (Non-ghost): Jet black, about chin length, with wild bangs_

_Complection (Non-ghost): Tawny with freckles_

_Usual Clothing (Non-ghost): White tee with three red stripes across chest, cut-off Jamacian shorts, creme fuzzy boots_

_Usual Make-up (Non-Ghost): Turquiose eyeshadow, candy corn lipgloss_

_Eye Color (Ghost): Mint Green_

_Hair Color (Ghost): Snow White_

_Complection (Ghost): Pale all over_

_Usual Clothing (Ghost): Black tank suit, white neck covering, white thigh-high boots, white bicep-high gloves_

_Usual Make-up (Ghost): Mint eyeshadow, silver lipgloss_

_Voice: Like Zoe's (from Digimon Frontier)_

_Likes: Sports, the color green, summer, internet games, ghost stories, Calvin and Hobbes, Nintendo 64 games_

_Dislikes: Bullying ethnic jokes, homework, mooning, onions, the color pink_

Chapter one: Just a game

Danny's character walked around cyberspace at the hour of midnight. It was level 12, and Sam and Tucker had logged off a few minutes ago. This was the time that the _really_ dark and shady players logged on. _They're probably all adults, _Danny thought to himself. As he walked on, he saw a player about his age, and she was digging through the cyber-junk. Danny glanced at the player-in-range screen. The player's username was _'**Desert Phantome**'_. She turned around very quickly, exposing her tawny skin, or at least the skin around her eyes, because her mouth was covered by a gold faceplate, and she had a crown on that looked like the Egyptian goddess Hathor's. She was quick, because in a splitsecond she was a few cyber-feet from **_Ghostboy_**'s face. Their conversation went like this:

**_Ghostboy: _..........................um, Hi............**

**_Desert Phantome: _.....................................**

**_Ghostboy:_ So what are u doing up so L8?**

**_Desert Phantome_: Not much, just checkin 4 stuff people dropped**

**_Ghostboy_: Y do u do that?**

**_Desert Phantome_: Sometimes I find cool weapons & blah**

**_Ghostboy_: Do u you know anybody this time of night?**

**_Desert Phantome_: Nope, they're all adults & psychos & blah**

**_Ghostboy_: 0.o, me nethier**

**_Desert Phantome_: Wait, how do I no that u r not a psycho or sumthing?**

**_Ghostboy_: I'm not! . !!!**

**_Desert Phantome_: Just sayin u r not isn't gonna prove it, bucko**

**_Ghostboy_: I'm 14, I'm not interested in stuff like that!!**

**_Desert Phantome_:........OK, I trust you, man.**

**_Ghostboy_: Thank u**

**_Desert Phantome_: 4 what?**

**_Ghostboy_: Admiting I'm not psycho.**

**_Desert Phantome: _I wouldn't no, u goof!!! LOL**

**_Ghostboy_: Haha, very funny**

**_Desert Phantome_: Sorry**

_Later, after Desert Phantome and Ghostboy socialized for a while and strolled though level 12 for a bit............._

**_Ghostboy: _Y do u spell 'Desert Phantome' like that?**

**_Desert Phantome_: Girl's touch **

**_Ghostboy: _It's L8, I'd better go**

**_Desert Phantome_: C U tomorrow?**

**_Ghostboy_: yea, I'll even bring my buds, Choas and FryerTuck**

**_Desert Phantome_: Cool, L8R**

**_Desert Phantome has logged off._**

Danny logged off and looked at the clock. It was 3:09 AM, June 25th. _Mom and Dad are gonna kill me, or think I'm a ghost. _Danny thought, and then he thought in depth, _well, techinicly I _**am**_ a ghost._ He snuck up the stairs and a few inches from his room.........

"DANNY!! What are you doing up so late?!" Jazz said before he could crawl inside the door.

"Ummmmmmmmmm, playing Internet games?" Danny replied.

"Did Sam and Tucker logged off this late?"

"Well, no, they logged off a few hours ago."

"Then why did you keep playing the game?"

"Uhhhhhhh.........I met this girl online.......**_Desert Phantome_** was her username."

"Danny, you do know that this **_Desert Phantome _**could be some kind of kidnapper?"

"Yea I know, and could be a kid, like me."

A long pause followed, and Jazz broke the akward silence.

"Sorry, you just be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Yea, yea..."

"Hey......."

And then a voice rang through the house

"MADDIE, GET THE FENTON THERMOS, THERE'S A GHOST IN THE HOUSE, I JUST KNOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh-oh...." Jazz started.

Not a moment later, Jack Fenton's figure was visable. He was at the other side of the hall, and charging toward Danny and Jazz.

"DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE YOU EVIL GHOST YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

In a blur, Jack had tackled both Danny and Jazz.

"Opps." He said sheepishly.

After some arguing about how important ghost hunting was nowadays and finding out that Maddie was asleep the whole time and didn't hear Jack, everyone who was awake decided it was time for bed. The next day, Danny was telling Tucker about the girl he met online at the food court, while they were waiting for Sam.

"Maybe you should talk to Sam." Tucker said.

"Why?"

"She knows all the female players, if she doesn't know **_Desert Phantom_**, then you should stay away from that player."

"And you'd know this how?"

"She told me while you were studying for that English retest."

"That explains alot."

"Hey guys, waddya wanna do today?" Sam asked as she arrived at thier table.

"Sam, can I ask you somthing?"

"Sure, what?"

"Do you know a online game player that goes by the name of **_Desert Phantom_**?"

"You mean Sora, she's a really good player."

"How'd you know her name?"

"We met at a female gamer covention."

"Is she nice?"

"I'll put it this way: she's a thousand times as nice as Paulina."

"And that is really nice." Tucker added.

Danny smiled, not only was he right about this kid he had met, but she knew Sam, and that was a plus, for sure.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of town...._

Sora looked toward the sky, _He knows Sam, and that's a plus, for sure_. She calmfully rocked back and forth on the fence. _It would be nice to find a **Real** ghost-boy, though, then I wouldn't be alone._


	2. Ghostie Girl part one

Chapter two: Ghostie Girl - Part one

Sora trotted down the dirt road that lead to town. Her house was on a hill, and you could see everything from there, it was a good place to live. _It's nice to get some time to myself_, Sora thought, _because it's so peaceful and quiet._ Now was the steep part of the hill. This was one of the reasons a school bus didn't come up there, with was one of the reasons Sora was homeschooled. Sora slid down the most least dirty part of the steep area and trotted again, shaking her head to "Do Wah Diddy Diddy", which was blasting in her CD player. _I wish kids my age lived around here, though. _She was walking slowly now, admiring all the wildlife, humming along to the song thundering in her ears. If a boy her age lived around here, she'd get to know him well, and she would love him like a brother. That's because she was a great sister figure, you could've asked anyone back at the house, because it was a home for abandoned, orphaned, and runaway kids, and if you lived with them long enough, they'd start to be alot better than staring out of a window, for sure.

"Now we're together nearly every single day, singing do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do......" Sora sang rather loudly to herself. That was her favorite song. True, it was a 60's song, but it was fun to sing. She played it over and over in her head all day, every day. Now she was in the mall, and she hummed instead of sang, because it was rude. She past the food court, and a familiar face caught her eye, it was Sam, and she was with some friends. _It would be nice to say hi to Sam._ She headed toward the table, with "I'm a Beliver" by the Monkees playing in her CD player.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, guys this is Sora, Sora, Tucker, Tucker, Sora."

"Hey."

"Danny, Sora, Sora, Danny."

"Hi..........Um.......are you Desert Phantome?"

"Hnnn? Yup! Why?"

"I'm Ghostboy."

"Okay, prove it, name one thing I said."

"Just sayin you're not isn't gonna prove it, bucko."

"Okay, okay! I belive you, man."

The four of them walked around the mall, getting to know each other. Sora's CD player was still playing her 60's hits CD kind of loudly, but it was okay, they weren't really listening. That's when Danny's ghost-sense went off. It was that dumb box ghost.

"I've gotta use the bathroom!" Danny and surprisingly, Sora blurted out in seconds.

They split at the two different bathrooms and a dim flash came from the _ladies' _restroom. Sora went ghost first. Ghost-Sora burst out of the door.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Tubby!" Sora shouted.

"Ah-ha, mislead lady, beware, for I am the box ghost!" The Box Ghost replied.

"No, you're the stupidest guy I ever met, not like there's a difference or anything."

Danny was in ghost mode now, and saw Sora and the Box Ghost fighting.

"Hey you two, break it up...you're in public." Danny said.

"Great, two guys on me, real fair...." Sora commented.

After Danny and Sora each took a few hits at him, the Box Ghost made a speedy, but cheesy, getaway. Sora obviously sensed that the Box Ghost was a total loser, because she turned to Danny and said, "Just you an' me now buuuuud-dy.."

"So, you like to fight other ghosts for fun, huh?"

"Maybe."

"You look familiar, have I fought you before?"

"Doubt it."

"Alright, Girly, prepare to say hi to Ghost Zone!"

Sora paused, and in a blur, she came about 5 inches away from Danny's face.

"Nobody, but nobody calls me Girly, ya punk..."

Sora then pulled Danny's hair, swung him, and threw him against the wall.

"Owwwwww....I'll keep that in mind."

Danny lunged for Sora, and manged to grab her, right on her hip.

"Man! If I knew I would be fighting a preverted ghost kid I would've brought pepper spray!"

"You know you are kind of pretty for a ghost girl.."

"Don't start it, bunky..."

"But you're really not my type!"

Danny proceeded to try and throw Sora against the wall, but Sora slapped him across the face.

"Don't mess with the best, hon." Sora gloated.

"Man, I'd wish you'd be quiet!"

And Sora did another Grab-and-Throw routine. Danny shook it off and tried it himself. He grabbed Sora's hair, swung and threw, **_HARD_**. Sora stammered to her feet and tackled Danny in rage. After a few hits and blows, fatigue began to take a toll on Danny and Sora.

"Hey man, let's just call it a tie for now.." Sora suggested.

"Good idea."

Sora flew to the ladies' room, by then, she and Danny had gone to the other side of the mall. She was back to normal, and she went to the spot where she fought Danny. _That ghost kid was kinda cute, and he looked very familiar, too._ Sam, Tucker and Danny, found Sora eventully. Dash, however found all four immedietly.

"Hey Fenton! Maybe you should call your parents!" Dash commented.

Dash gazed dully at Sora.

"Who's this punk?"

"She's..." Sam tried to say.

"HELLO? Punk? I don't think so buuuuuud-dy!" Sora shouted.

"Hey freak, shut yer mouth." Dash replied.

"You know, Dash she.." Danny started.

"Hey, man! The freak has a name!" Sora erupted

"Whatever, loser." Dash said as he went on his way.

"Who's the jerk?" Sora asked when Dash was a safe distance away.

"Dash, quarterback of the Casper High Ravens."

"Never heard of 'em."

"You should, you do go to Casper High, right?" Tucker asked.

"Naw, I'm homeschooled."

"Sweet!" Tucker said.

"Yea, I guess it is kind of sweet."

Sora stared off into space, she was daydreaming about the ghost boy. He was definatly more than cute.

"Sora?"

"Wha? Oh, sorry." Sora replied.

"Anyway, where do you want to go?" Danny asked her.

Sora thought for a second. _Where do I want to go? Hmmm......wasn't there somthing I was supposed to do first? Yea, but what was it? It has somthing to do with a poster......oh!_

"Well, there's a poster I've got to put up first."

"Where are you supposed to put it up?"

"Around here. I think the food court might be best."

Sora walked to a blank space on the wall. She smiled and put up a poster that was in her back pocket. The poster said: **PARTY SATURDAY 6:00 PM AMITY PARKS YOUTH HOUSE!!!!!**

"There we go!" Sora said.

"There's a party Saturday?" Danny asked.

"Yep."

"Amity Parks has a youth house?" Tucker questioned.

"Yeah, what, haven't you noticed it before?" Sora said.

"Nope."

"Lemme guess what the theme is: Mardi Gras." Sam said.

"How'd you know?" Sora asked.

Sam pointed at the poster, it was purple, green and gold, and had a tradgity/comedy mask by the information.

"Well, it's not _just_ a Mardi Gras party, it's a dance and film fesitval, too." Sora said.

"Why'd you have to put up the poster?"

"I kind of well, live there." Sora replied.

"At a youth center?" Danny asked disbelivingly.

"Yes." Sora replied.

Danny and the others walked around town a bit, talking about the kids at Casper High. Danny looked over at Sora, who looked sort of depressed.

"Sora, are you OK?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh? Ummmm yeah......I guess." Sora whispered back.

The four of them ended up spending the entire today together. Danny got home at about 9:59, a minute to spare.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, I'm home.........HEY, DIDN'T YOU PEOPLE HEAR ME?!?!?!?!? **I'M HOME, GEEZ!!!!!!!!**" Danny shouted at the door.

"Hold on, Danny! We're trying to fix the Fenton Fisher, it doesn't work for _some_ reason!" Jack's voice rang from the lab.

Danny walked down to the labratory, and found the whole family down there. Jazz was reading a psycology book, and his parents where tinkering away at the Fenton Fisher.

"Hey everybody, guess what?" Danny said, trying to liven the mood.

"What? Is it baaad news?" Jack asked.

"No, you know that Desert Phantome girl?"

"You mean the girl you met online, talked about all morning and explained to Mom and Dad that Desert Phantome was just her screename?" Jazz sarcasticaly asked.

"Yes the girl I met blah blah bladiddy blah blah." Danny replied.

"And?" Maddie asked impatiently.

"And it turns out that Sam knew her, her name is Sora, and she stopped by the mall to put up a poster advertizing a party that's going on a the youth center." Danny replied quickly.

"The youth center? You mean that place where all the little abandoned, orphaned, and runaway kids live?" Jack dully asked.

"Yeah I guess....wait a minute, the Amity Park Youth Center is just another name for Amity Park Orphanage?" Danny asked.

"Well, duh! _Every_ brain-dead drool monkey in this town knows THAT!" Jack replied.

"You know what this means?" Danny asked.

"You're more ignorrant that a brain-dead drool monkey?" Jazz sarcasticly asked.

"NO!!! It means Sora is basiclly a kid without parents!" Danny replied.

"And what does _that_ have to do with fixing the Fenton Fisher?" Jack asked.

"UGH! Never mind!"

_Meanwhile... at the ahem 'youth center'......_

Sora was in her usual spot on the couch, watching _Problem Child_ with the 26 other kids in the youth center. As usual, Sora was in the middle of them all, with her size-9 and a half bare feet on the table, of course. All the kids were asking her lots of questions about the big fight she had gotten into that day.

"Was he handsome?" Kayla asked.

"Was he smart?" Eric asked.

"Was he buff?" Megan asked.

"Did he win?" Jake asked.

"What was he wearing?" Lauren asked.

"Was he a good belcher?" Kyler asked.

"What's for dinner?" Isabel asked.

"Was he smooth?" Jason asked.

"Was he your age?" Genna asked.

"Was he a mean, old, pee-pee head that cusses alot?" Chase asked.

Everybody stared at him.

"Sorry." Chase apologized.

"Fellas, fellas, fellas, there's time to answer all your questions, after this movie, of course." Sora replied.

After the movie, the kids rooted Sora to the spot, and she told the whole thing.

"You didn't want to fight him, didja?" Kayla asked.

"Naaawwww, not realy." Sora replied.

Sora thought a minute.

"Maybe I should apologize and forge an alliance next time I see 'im." Sora suggested

"That's our girl!" All the kids shouted.


	3. Ghostie Girl part two

_**Sora's status in the social group that is the 'youth center', and that of her best friends, thier ages are in parthenisis **_

_**Sora's(14, but you already knew that) status: Super Heroine with freaky ghost powers, Da Boss.**_

_**Kayla's(12) status: Genius prankster master mind, electrical engeneering specialist or techie.**_

_**Eric's(9)status: Speedy acrobat.**_

_**Megan's(11)status: Brain, overachiever.**_

_**Jake's(10) stauts: Class clown, sports nut.**_

_**Lauren's (9)status: Animal lover, hyperactive person.**_

_**Kyler's(10) status: Video game king.**_

_**Isabel's(8)stauts: Megan's asisstant.**_

_**Jason's(8)status: Kyler's asisstant, loud little guy.**_

_**Genna's(12)status: Part-time voice of reason amoung demonic savages.**_

_**Chase's(13)status: Classy Country Boy**_

_**Skyler's(38) status: House Owner, Care provider**_

_**Nikki's(25) status: Older Sister figure, Care provider**_

Chapter three: Ghostie Girl - Part two

The next day was Friday, and Danny, Sam, Tucker and Sora decided to hang out at the mall, again. They saw _Mean Girls_ which was playing at the movie theatre. It was pretty funny, and Danny and Sora where using eachother as supports to keep themselves from laughing into a coma.

"Heeeeeeeeey, Boss, Skyler wants ya home to prepare for the party." A voice said while Danny and Sora were choking on hysterics.

"K-kayla! Sigh, okay, okay. I'll come home, see ya later guys, unless you wanna come with." Sora said.

"Sure!" Danny replied rather quickly.

"Eh, I've got stuff to do at home, I was gonna leave anyway." Sam said.

"I wanna see that movie again!" Tucker said, laughing his head off.

"Okaaaay......." Sora said.

Danny and Sora turned to Kayla, whom was blonde, had sky blue eyes, was wearing a sea green shirt, a green newsboy cap, a sky blue bandana denim overalls, black shoes and black gloves, not to mention she had a few oil spills on her clothes and skin.

"I was wondering, why did that kid.." Danny started.

"You're wondering why Kayla called me boss, right?" Asked Sora.

Danny nodded.

"Well, back at the house, I'm like the oldest kid, and of the others look up to me." Sora replied.

"Lucky, you don't have an older kid to boss you around or call you a loser behind your back or go out with creeps or ....." Danny started.

"Yeah well, you don't have to deal with 'Oh, Danny! Jake's using me as a human dart board, man!' or 'Oh, Danny! Kayla's inventing somthin' crazy again!' or 'Oh Danny!............'" Sora stared.

"Okay, okay I get your point." Danny interuppted.

"By the way, Boss, who's yer friend?" Kayla asked from ahead.

"Danny Fenton, the guy I met online." Sora replied.

"Wowie, a lucky catch ain't 'e?" Kayla replied playfully.

Danny blushed at Kayla's remark. He called his parents, told them where he was going, and hitched a ride to the edge of the hill that the 'Youth Center' sat upon. It was a long trudge up for Danny, and Kayla seemed to have some difficulty with it, but Sora practiticlly strutted through the rocks, mud and tough terrain, as if she was walking on a sidewalk.

"You guys tired? 'Cause if ya are, I can slow down, ya know." Sora called from a rock about 5 yards from where Danny was.

"Naw, Boss, just, whew, a little, poofed." Kayla huffed.

Danny was tired to the bone, thank you very much, but something inside him told him not to say anything, because he wanted to impress Sora and not so much Kayla, and he wanted the kids at Sora's home to praise him; "Wow, Boss! He walked all the way up the really steep part of the hill, and was still rarin' ta go? That guy must be as tough as nails." Danny was unaware that his body had collapsed under him, and he blacked out for a few seconds.

"Danny, you look tired, do you want me to help you up?" Kayla's voice said to him.

"Ummm, look, just between you and me, I want to..." Danny started.

"Stranger, hold yer breath, I know the rest, but it takes a really tough guy to admit he needs help, instead of using all the energy he has to do somthing he hasn't really done 'fore, like a bonehead." Kayla interrupted.

Danny thought about it. Actully, it seemed trying to impress Sora by not complaining about the whole 'Oh, I'm so tired.....' thing and being nearly killed by fatigue is somthing even Dash wouldn't try to pull off. And Danny wasn't that. Also, it takes a really shallow girl to be impressed by a guy nearly killing himself. And Sora wasn't that.

"Errrrr........Sora............I kind of..............need help................" Danny weakly cried.

Danny winced at the sound of his voice. He sounded like a total wimp, and he knew many a girl at school that would've left him there to die and hate him forever.

"Hold on buuuuuuuuuddy, I'm a comin'." Sora said.

She gracefully jumped down the rocks with ease, like a mountain goat. And ran to the place where Danny had fallen, took his arm, and put it loosely around her neck. All three were silent on the rest of the way up. A little blonde boy was waiting for them there, he had a purple basketball jersey that had the number 21 in gold on it, brown Bermuda shorts, and sandals on.

"Hey, Liddle Buddy! Sora's back, and she's picked up herself a stranger on the way back, not a bad lookin' one ethier, if I do say so meself." Kayla shouted at the sight of the boy.

"Kayla!" The boy shouted as he hugged Kayla.

"Hi Eric, what does Skyler need help with?" Sora said, as the hill turned into flat land under her's and Danny's feet.

"Skyler needs help blowing up balloons, puttin' up streamers, ya know, party stuffs." Eric replied.

Danny decided to help with the party, and well, he met all sorts of interesting characters, like Megan, for example. Megan had chocolate brown hair, was wearing a shocking pink labcoatesque dress, matching boots and headband, she was reading 'Advanced Science for the Collage Sophisticate' before Eric and Kayla reminded her of the job she was supposed to be doing. And Jake, Danny would never forget Jake tackling him, and then tickling his armpits and chanting "You are so dead" in a baby-talk voice, and then the three others tackling _him_ and Jake, and then they all got in a big fight about Jake getting off of Danny, and Danny got to see his tackler; A ten-year-old boy with black hair, and an atomic tangerine and cerulean baseball cap (which Jake wore backwards) , with a matching jersey, dirty, mud-soaked pants, and equally flithy shoes that looked like they used to be white. Or Lauren, with her little red vest, and blue shirt and blue-and-red pants, she was blonde, like Kayla and Eric. And Kyler, he had black hair, was wearing at black shirt, and blue jeans. Isabel was wearing a little bright yellow and white dress, black Mary-jane shoes, and had her dark hair kept off her face with a headband matching her dress. Jason was basiclly a miniature cross between Jake and Kyler. Genna had dirty blonde hair, a purple and blue striped tee and a white miniskirt. Chase had red hair, and wore a big, black, cowboy hat and a black tee, a gold vest, a mint green bandana, and magenta pants. The others and Danny walked to find two women in a huge room, the older brunette woman was obviously from New York, because she was yelling about that they'd never get the room decorated in time in a New York accent. The younger woman was dirty blonde, and nodding with what the older woman said.

"Skyler, Nikki, I'm back." Sora said.

"About time..." The brunette said.

"Kayla, get those purple streamers and hand 'em to Skyler." The blonde said.

Skyler commanded the 12 the kids to do this and that, and as they did, Sora told everybody about Danny, who was blushing the whole time. It was about 9:00 when Skyler said, "Okay, people, we're finished."

After about five minutes, Danny asked for a ride home, because he didn't want to trudge all the way down the steep hill. Skyler walked him out to a beat-up old psychedelicly painted pick-up truck.

"Nice car," Danny said.

"My ma had it since 1963." Skyler replied.

Danny and Skyler didn't talk for the whole car ride. Danny wasn't sure about what to say and Skyler had the radio on loud, **_REALLY LOUD_**. As Skyler drove up to Danny's house, Jack was waiting for him, and when Danny got out of Skyler's truck,

"Hey, it's Skyler Wheelier from collage! The girl who laughed herself in 5 comas!"

Skyler began to hit her head against the dashboard, she was hoping that Danny and Jack weren't related, she had hoped that Danny's last name was just 'Fenton' by coinsidence, and he had normal parents. But noooooooo, Jack just _had_ to be Danny's dad, and Jack just _had_ to reconize her from collage.

"Ohhhhh, lookit the time, I'vegottago." Skyler said rather quickly as she drove off.

"I can't believe Skyler didn't wanna catch up on old times." Jack said as he and Danny went into the house.

_**Next day, (that's Saturday if you guys weren't paying attention) at 5:50 PM......**_

"Okay, tortilla chips?" Sora asked.

"Check." Kayla replied.

"Nacho cheese?"

"Cheeeck."

"Salsa?"

"In mild, medium, hot, and hell's fire."

"Popcorn?"

"Checkarunie."

"Soda?"

"In strawberry, grape, lemon-lime, orange, root beer, _and_ green apple!"

"Are they all in seperate 10-liter punch bowls?"

"Yup."

"Sweet! And the candy?"

"Well, uh....."

"I'll get it."

"No, it's not that, Jake ate all."

"Ugh! Well, we've still got the pretzels, right?"

"Duh."

"Okay, then minus the candy, we're all set, go check the decorations."

And that's when the doorbell rang, Sora answered it and Sam, Danny, and Tucker smiled back at her.

"Hey, guys! You're about 5 minutes early."

"We were just too exicted." Danny said.

"Soooo, whadoya people have for snacks?" Tucker asked.

"Popcorn, nachoes and..................." Sora started.

Tucker ran past Sora and dove to the snack bar. He was about to dig in when,

"HEY YOU!!! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO LAST THE WHOLE PARTY!!!" Kayla yelled

"And you would be...?" Tucker asked.

".......Dang, you don't pay attention to Sora, do you? Well allow me to introduce meself, I'm Kayla G. Industria, queen of the Techies!"

"Okay....that was weird." Tucker said.

"You're not getting any food."

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!"

Sam, Sora and Danny walked into the room, seeing Tucker and Kayla fighting over the food. Kayla poured lots of lemon-lime soda on Tucker's head. Tucker dunked Kayla's head in the pretzel bowl. And on and on it went. Kayla did somthing, Tucker did somthing else. It was quite funny. And nobody noticed that Paulina, Dash and all the other kids from Casper High had come to the party. After about 15 minutes, and a lot of fighting with a few dirty names, Tucker and Kayla were scraped off of each other, and well, the dancing preportion of the party started. Everybody was having a good time and was comfortable until Paulina came up to Sora and asked, "You're about my age, so why don't I know you or at least made fun of you once?"

"I dunno, maybe because I'm home schooled."

"You mean like you don't go to school?"

"Well, not exactly. I just recive my education from home, see? Simple."

"Hey, punk!" Dash called from the snack bar.

Sora pointed to herself, not looking amused.

"Yeah you, get yer butt over here!"

"Fine whaddya want?"

"Give Fenton a swurly."

"Who? Danny? No way, man. He's my friend." Sora replied.

"Ohhhhhhh, didja hear that boys? The punk likes Fenton! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......." Dash yelled to the rest of the football team.

"Dude, I've had it up ta here with ya, I have a name, it's Sora Geyst and you......."

"FENTON AND GEYYYYYST SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOOOOOOOOVE, THEN COMES MARRAGE THEN COMES..............."

"Listen Jockie, I've had just about enough of ya, so lay off and _stay off_, ya get me?" Sora hissed, grabbing Dash's shirt and pulling him close to her face.

Dash was relesed from Sora's death grip and scrambled off. Nobody had really noticed, execpt for Danny. Danny stood there, mouth gapping open. _I can't belive her......she's so tough.....and I...........and I **like** it.........._he thought. The party ende around 9:03, which was OK, even though no one really wanted to watch the movies. Danny had almost gotten home when,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"There we go, Ghost Girl. Now it's time to see your new home in the Ghost Zone."

"Lemme go, ya freak!"

Danny turned around, it was Skulker and the ghost girl from the mall. Danny went ghost and managed to stuff Skulker into the Fenton Thermos. The ghost girl, fell gracefully to the street, a ring of blue light shone around her middle, split into two, and the rings encircled her body in the way that the rings that appered around Danny when he was going out of his ghost mode. Danny gapped at what he saw.

"No, oh no, no, no way...." Danny blabbered as he went out of his ghost mode and stared at what he saw.

What he saw was Sora's unconscious body laying in the street.

_Later, in the Fenton residence.............................._

"Sora...? Sora, it's me, Danny." Danny's voice said as Sora's eyes fluttered open.

Sora looked up, there was Danny, and three other people, one was male and had a bulky build, the other two were female and red-headed.

"So, Danny tells me you two witnessed a ghost attack..." Jack started.

Sora told a half untruth by saying, "Actully, we were the ones being attacked and then ummm, Danny pulled out this thermos thing and trapped the ghost."

"Realy? Good job son!" Jack said in response to this.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz left the room to call Skyler. Danny sat on the couch they had laid Sora on. He looked down, he was kind of disapponed-looking. He took in a deep breath and said, "I know."

Sora was wondering what he meant, Danny must've known it by the confused look on her face because he whispered, "About your powers........."

Sora sat up, shocked. Danny continued.

"It's nice to meet other ghost hybrid.."

"You mean you're......."

"Yes. And I'm sorry about the other day."

"So, you know that I have ghost powers, and I know you have ghost powers."

"Yeah."

"Okay, this is weird."

"Tell me about it."

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz came back into the room.

"Sora, Skyler said that the road was too dangerous to come and pick you up, so you're staying the night with us." Maddie said.

"Okay, cool." Sora said.

Thus chappie 3 ends.


	4. Industria's Folly

Chapter four: Industria's Folly

Jack had decided on ribs for dinner, and at about 10:26 they were done. All five of the people sat down, and began to eat. Jack and Maddie stared at Sora without looks of curiousity, Jazz looked at her with a look of mortification, and Danny gazed at her with a look of pure desire, as Sora wolfed down 6 ribs in a minute.

"What? Is there sauce on my face?" Sora asked.

"That and you just ate 6 ribs like some kind of wild animal!" Jazz yelled.

"Now Jazz, she didn't eat like a wild animal......." Maddie started.

"Are you kidding me? That was amazing! She ate a rib every 10 seconds, and if that's not a world record, I don't know what is!" Jack said in amazement.

"I know, isn't she great?" Danny asked dreamily.

"You people get crazier by the minute, just look at her face!" Jazz said, pointing to a very confused and messy Sora.

"Ummmmmmm, you know, if you guys want me to wash my face, I can." Sora suggested.

"Good idea." Jazz sharply said.

Dinner went on for another 13 minutes, with Jazz consantly lecturing about how important personal manners and dinner etique was. After everyone took a shower or bath, and everyone was in pajamas (Sora borrowed Danny's), it was time for bed and Sora slept on the couch. Sora woke up unexpectidly at around 3:07 AM, and saw a dim light coming down the stairs, and before she could she could react, instinct took over,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHOA, AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh? Danny?" Sora asked into the darkness.

She walked toward the stairs, and there was Danny, lying at the bottom.

"Hi, Sora..............just making sure.................you're okay.........." Danny said, barely conscious.

"Oh god............Danny are you okay?"

Danny nodded as Sora picked him up and set him on the couch. She went and got a bag filled with ice, and put it on Danny's head, where he fell. She then woke up Maddie, because Jack just wouldn't wake up and Jazz was being cranky, told Maddie what happened, and took her to where Danny was lying. Maddie called the Amity Park Hospital, and the ambulence sped over. They examined Danny and confirmed that the boy was okay, but to make sure he didn't walk around during the night. Maddie and Sora sighed with reilef, and Maddie went back to bed. Danny, however, watched a few old movies with Sora on the couch until 8:58, when Jack ran down the stairs and nearly crushed Danny with a bear-hug.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Jack shouted.

"You're kind of squishing me, but yes...."

"Whoa, sorry, son it's just that...well, you know........"

"It's okay, Dad."

At around 12:54, Skyler picked up Sora and sped off, not wanting to relive all 5 of her comas. For Sora and Danny, the day was basically, uneventful, until around 11:09, Danny's ghost sense went off, he transformed, and went into the living room, and got a big, glowing green net in his face.

"SKULKER?!?!?!? "

"In teh flesh!"

"Don't you mean 'in teh cyber techie-tech suit'?"

"Well, uh....um..........er......SHUT UP YA SPOOTY GHOST BOY!!!!!!!!"

Danny knew he was going to get dragged into the Ghost Zone, unless, and it was a cheap way out, but still......

"Hey you, what good is _just_ a male if there's a female too?"

"Say wha?"

"UGH, I'm saying that it's always better to get a female and a male of the same spieces if they're close by!"

"But, but why?!?!?"

"Think about, bucket head."

Skulker stared off into space for a few seconds, and then his face screwed up and he stuck his tounge out and whined, "EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"  
"You've got a very dirty mind, that's what. AND where the heck am I gonna get a female ghost-human hybrid?"

"Do you suffer from memory loss or somthing? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE FIGHTING AROUND 9:13 YESTERDAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Skulker thought about that question, smiled evily and flew to the Amity Park so-called Youth Center. About 4 minutes later Sora tackled Skulker, and fired an ectoplasmic energy ray in his face.

"Ya miss meh?" Sora asked.

"Not in particular, but he did." Skulker said, pointing at the net.

Skulker then grabbed Sora's neck, and was about to put her in the net and drag her into the ghost zone when,

"HEY BUCKET BRAIN, LET MY BUDDY GO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kayla's voice rang out.

"Awwwwwwwww................it's a munchkin!" Skulker cooed.

"I AM _SO _NOT A MUNCHKIN!!!!!!!!!!!! FEEL MY FURY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kayla screamed back, as she charged toward Skulker, a glowing mallet in her hand.

"Ouch, ouch! Hey you little rabid munchkin, leave meh alone!"

"Sora, come over here, I think I might be able to help......" Danny whispered while Kayla tried beating Skulker to an ectoplasmic pulp.

"Yea? I'm listening......" Sora said as Danny whispered a huge secret in her ear.

"......all you need is a PDA." Danny finished a few seconds later.

"I think Kayla has one that she hasn't broken apart yet........"

"That'll work."

"Hey, Kayla, did you break all the PDAs?"

"Nah, why?"

With that, Sora flew into Kayla's laboratory, grabbed the PDA, and flew back in record time.

"Okay, here goes nutin'......"

Sora typed a message, sent it to the PDA on Skulker's suit and Skulker read aloud,

"'11:19, stop beating up Kayla?' Wait, what kind of a name is Kayla?"

"A rather good one!" Kayla snorted.

Sora typed another message.

"'11:20, let Danny go.' Let Danny..........oh crap." Skulker said, looking at his wrist.

Danny was freed instantly from the net, and came over to Sora and glanced over her shoulder.

"You should try this, it's major funaruski!"

"Really? Gimme that!"

After ten minutes of playing around, Sora and Danny got bored of torturing Skulker, that and they ran out of ideas.

"Hey Kayla, does you wanna make the bucket boy do crazy stuffs?" Sora asked in a baby-talk voice.

Kayla immediatly stopped trying to beat Skulker to a pulp and began begging like a dog, literally.

"Okay all you have to do is type out your message and press 'send'." Sora explained.

Kayla smiled evily at Skulker, waved the PDA around, and typed a message. Skulker gulped, looked at his wrist and read aloud, "'11:32.....' DRINK OUT OF THE TOILET!?!?!?!?!?!?"

After twenty-two minutes, Skulker had drank out of the toilet, hit his head against the wall, had scooted across the floor on his butt, played 'London Bridge is falling down' on a kazoo, and bathed in onion water.

"This is funaruski, I could do this all night!" Kayla declaired.

"Crap." Skulker remarked.

"And I think, wait a minute, oh yeah........I'm getting the most perfecty perfect perfectruski idea that even the King of Perfland would love to bits," Kayla started.

"Triple crap."

"Awwwwww, Skuleruski, don't get your hopes down, I ain't gonna torture ya.........."

"I'm so sure."

"All I'm a gonna do is make you swear allience with us and let you live under my bed, does that sound so bad?"

"DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Too bad, budday."

Kayla typed the message, and Skulker wimpered as he read, ""11:56, Swear allience with adorable, sweet, and wonderful children and move under Kayla's bed.' Okay okay, I, Skulker solemly promise not to hunt down these two rare halfas ever again........"

"And?"

"And I, Skulker, shall become a good guy and help them and thier sidekicks......."

"You're forgetting the most important part."

"..................and will live under Kayla's bed."

"Mooch baytter."

Sora and Danny were asleep and in human mode at this point.

"Hey guys! I made Skulker a good guy!"

"Wha....?"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me....."

"Nope."

Skulker winced. It was going to be a looooooooooong life.

If you've got questions about the title, remember that 'Industria' is Kayla's last name, and if you're wondering about her pronouciation, she basiclly talks like Norb from the Angry Beavers


End file.
